Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pulse wave sensor and a semiconductor module, and particularly to a pulse wave sensor and a semiconductor module for detecting information related to a pulse wave in a living body.
Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-143316 (PTD 1) discloses a pulse wave sensor provided with a first optical sensor, a second optical sensor, and an arithmetic circuit. The first optical sensor includes a first light emitting unit emitting light of the first luminescence intensity to a living body, and a first light receiving unit receiving the light emitted from the first light emitting unit and reflected within the living body to generate a first light receiving signal. The second optical sensor includes a second light emitting unit emitting light of the second luminescence intensity lower than the first luminescence intensity to a living body, and a second light receiving unit receiving the light emitted from the second light emitting unit and reflected within the living body to generate a second light receiving signal. The arithmetic circuit subtracts the second light receiving signal from the first light receiving signal to obtain pulse wave data.